Reaching Perfection
by speedrunner
Summary: [Oneshot] Yamanaka Ino is married to the extremely good looking, brave, and kind-hearted Kazekage. She was greatly loved throughout the village. Can life get any better? But as a wise man once said, when you've reached perfection, it's not always happiness you find at the top. At times it is boredom, and another time, an old flame.


**Hi readers!**

**So I suddenly got this idea when I was amidst doing a chapter of **_**'The Prettiest Girl' **_**(my other fanfiction!). It was getting harder back there and I simply jumped away from that chapter and did this instead. This story practically write itself (ungh … not entirely true). Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes throughout the story. I hope it's doesn't bother you ;)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

_Sands. Sands everywhere. _

Ino shrugged her head wearily as she brought her mug of chocolate to her lips. She gave the view she used to admire a weary look as the taste of chocolate filled her mouth. It was an early September, two week away from her birthday, and was actually not a good day for a cup of chocolate on the roof. The wind was chilling to the bone and the once piping hot chocolate had almost immediately turned tepid. Yet, it wasn't Ino if she didn't persist. As of late, she always felt an urge to follow her routine, not because she was an obsessive compulsive who won't get sated unless her routine works, but more because she pretty much had nothing else to do.

As she put the mug on the table, Ino turned her head to the round table in front of her where her romance novel was lying open. She was decidedly not in the mood to read, no matter how wonderful Karamatsu Toshirou - the author of that novel _and_ her favorite author - played with words and elaborated the plot. It's amusing, how self-fulfilling and enjoyable reading was when she had all the task in the world to do and how boring and ironic it was when she had nothing to do. Maybe it was because she could no longer relate to the book. Maybe it was because the book had so much plots and climaxes while her life practically had none. She didn't want to be anything even close to the main protagonist in the book (She is a slave for ten years before she embarked into a long adventure where, once again, people kept treating her badly. What a drama.) but well, it's true that she longed for a tiny, _tiny_ bit of drama here in Suna. Sadly, even though creating drama, scheming, and manipulating people were always one of her forte back in Konoha, she had forbidden herself to do such things in Suna. Suna is the place where she as a good girl was not enough. She needed to be _perfect. At all time._

Ino sighed and looked at her long, chartreuse green nail. There was a small satisfaction that lit a spark in her heart whenever she saw her perfectly manicured nails, but then she tried to remember the last time her nails was not in a perfect condition. It must be sometime around a year ago. To be fair, at the moment, she was living pretty close to what she always dreamed. Now that she had quitted the shinobi way, she had all the time in the world to fulfill her needs and wants, and yet the only thing that fulfilled her was boredom. She was getting sick of the same sandy scenery all day. Of the same routine. Of waking up to an empty bed. A twinge of resentment twisted her heart at her last thought.

"Ino-sama." A ninja in Sunagakure outfit appeared and knelt in front of her. Ino noticed him as her personal guard, the one that Gaara had assigned to protect her 24/7.

"Yes." She gave him a bored look even though actually her eyes scoured him mercilessly. She had had quite a harsh training under Ibiki on reading people before in Konoha. She used to work for the T&amp;I division of Konoha and she was one of their best. Ino took pride on managing to be Ibiki's favorite student (Technically, she was his only student so it's not like she had rivals. Doesn't matter. Ibiki _likes _her and that was one, huge achievement.) Presently however, in her abysmal depth of boredom, what in the past was a job was now becoming a mere hobby. Iwatari, the name of the chuunin, was by far her most frequent object of scrutiny. She could easily tell that he was probably only two or three years older than her and was not married. A frequent whiff of feminine perfume from his clothes that wind sometimes gushed her way told her that he was quite the womanizer since often the perfume smelled differently. Yesterday it was gardenia, today it was fresh citrus. However, Ino noticed that the most frequent smell he had on him was cinnamon with the slightest hint of strawberry. Ino then decided that it must be the smell of her stable girlfriend. Ino felt slightly revolted at herself for ogling at a man – and a philanderer at that- other than her husband, but in her defense, she had seen Iwatari a lot more often than Gaara these days.

"Nara Shikamaru would like to meet you. Shall I allow him?" He asked. The name of her childhood friend lit her eyes. Ino let out a smile as she nodded to Iwatari.

"Please." She said. Iwatari nodded as he disappeared, once again leaving a faint scent of fresh citrus behind. Ino thought to herself that her reaction was way underrated. She was actually jubilant enough to jump up and down out of sheer happiness while yelling 'Bring him in! Bring him in!' but she was the first lady of Sunagakure now and that kind of action was unladylike.

A few seconds later, Shikamaru emerged from the stairs and her heart leapt in joy. He was smoking a cigarette but immediately threw it away the moment he laid his bronze eyes on her. He approached her table and finally slumped himself into a seat across of her in his usual lazy, grumpy manner. While this was usually a ground for critics – table manner _and _attitude _and _smoking-, Ino was delighted enough to forgo it. Shikamaru gave her a good look as he noticed her lack of clothing -something that actually wasn't strange for Ino- before sighing and muttering his favorite sentences ("How troublesome.") as he gave her his jacket. Ino gleefully received it.

"So glad that now you're a gentleman." She smiled as she wore it. "Oh. You haven't visited Temari?" She arched her eyebrows in amusement as she noticed the lack of vanilla scent in his jacket.

"She escorted Gaara to a meeting with the Daimyo. Figure I'll go visit you in the meantime."

"Hmph. Of course I'm a second choice."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "What a drama queen."

Ino gave him a saccharine smile in respond. "Yep that's me. Therefore, with me being a drama queen and all, you do realize that I don't let go of things easily, right? So, do you know your second sin to me?" She asked as she poured him a cup of chocolate and pushed it gently toward him.

Shikamaru moved uncomfortably against his chair. He knew exactly what Ino was talking about. It was the fact that he hadn't replied ten months' worth of Ino's letter from Suna. Ever since her engagement with Gaara a year ago, Shikamaru had tried his best on avoiding her.

"I've been busy." He lied, knowing perfectly that he could have replied her letter anytime he wanted to. Ino knew this too, because she was giving him a judgmental look.

"Being the Hokage advisor is never an easy job. Let alone when the Hokage is Naruto." That one was a full truth, except Shikamaru was adapt enough to handle the job. Again, Ino knew about this too.

"Are you done with your excuse?" Ino sipped her chocolate calmly.

"Ino …" Shikamaru growled. Experience told him that this was exactly the so-called calm before the tempest. He wasn't wrong, in that case.

"How hard is it to write, 'I'm fine, thanks'?" Ino asked. "I'm dead worried about you."

"You shouldn't." Shikamaru muttered.

"I _shouldn't?" _Ino raised her voice as if the idea itself was the most ridiculous thing in the word. "Shika, are you throwing me away from your life? Because Chouji _did _not, because he replied to each and every of my letter and he apparently was not busy enough to send me my favorite chocolate assortment from Ameguri."

Damn that Chouji for setting up some crazy standards.

"I'm not throwing you away ..."

"Is it? Because I have _none_ of your letter despite me sending you hundreds."

"Sorry." Shikamaru figured that he was in the wrong anyway and there was no need to defend himself any further. He better seek the path of absolution.

"The only reason I know that you're still alive and well was because Chouji and Temari told me so. Without them, I won't be surprised if I came home finding you dead."

"You'll be surprised." He couldn't help himself. Ino gave him a resentful look but then a light in her eyes told him that she was finding a new ground to lecture him in.

"Oh I will." She said. "And I will be devastated, not because of your death, but because I can't keep my promise to Asuma-sensei."

The name of their former teacher always hit a sensitive spot. When it came from Ino's mouth, it only served to spark his temper. It had been an issue for a long time that neither Shikamaru nor Chouji ever brought up, on Chouji's part because he wasn't all that bothered and on Shikamaru's part was because it was too troublesome. The thing is, after her promise to their sensei, Ino acted like she owed them their life. It was as if everything was going to be her fault each time they were hurt.

"What a drag. You're not responsible for our life, Ino."

"What?" She raised her voice again, seemingly more than ready for another long barrage of berating. "Nara Shikamaru, are you throwing me out of your life?"

"No. I'm sorry. I won't do that again."

_Path of absolution._ He reminded himself. Ino gave him a judging look as Shikamaru looked down at his chocolate. A somber look he had perfected over the years to use on a raging Ino.

"It's not like I want you to write me a three pages letter like Moegi or sending me sweets like Chouji. I'm content enough with an 'i'm fine, how are you?'" She visibly softened.

_Ha. You won't be. _Shikamaru thought but knew better than to said it out loud.

"I will." He replied instead.

"Well." Ino tapped her fingers on the table. "So why are you here?"

"Frequent diplomatic mission and stuff." Shikamaru said as his hand reached for the chocolate cup. "Also, Temari sent me dozens of letters about us never seeing each other."

"It's amusing how you can stay in that kind of relationship for so long." Ino replied as she gave her former teammate a curious look.

"We just go with the flow. Nobody overanalyze everything." He finally took a sip at his tepid chocolate. Shikamaru shrugged his head, he was expecting an immediate reply from Ino but the blonde was now deep in thoughts.

"Maybe that's good sometimes." She finally told him after a few moment of silence. Shikamaru frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I was just thinking and you ask me what's wrong?" Ino retorted defensively.

"Let's not play that game." Shikamaru sighed. "I know something's wrong. What is it?"

Ino knew from Shikamaru's tone that he was immediately linking things to Gaara and technically it wasn't completely off the mark. Shikamaru had been the biggest opposition of her marriage to Gaara and a part of her knew that the reason Shikamaru didn't reply her letter was because of their huge row just before the reception, that way, Ino hated to tell him her problem because that made him right. Further, he was _completely _right. He told her that in months, she'd think that quitting the shinobi way ( which at the time sounds exciting and fun ) is a foolish decision. True. He told her that she'd be bored to death in Suna. True. He told her that Gaara would be busy most of the time. True. He told her that her marriage was too rushed. That, even she started to wonder about its verity.

"Nothing." Ino said calmly. "You read too much into me."

"Fine." Shikamaru said, even though a dash of worry was still lingering on his complexion.

"...Just tell me if something's wrong, okay? I'll protect you." He added.

"Shut it. Do you really think that Gaara will do something that needs you to protect me?"

"Well, he _did _have that tendency in the past."

"He was misunderstood and _unloved_. Now that I've given him all the love in the world there's no way he'd come back to who he was." Of course, she had to defend her beloved husband.

"I know. But, in the event he does turn..."

"Oh please, Shika." Ino rolled her eyes. "Maybe you can help me by actually replying to …"

"No, no. Really. I promise Inoichi that I'll protect you." Shikamaru said seriously. At the mention of her father, Ino's expression turned wistful.

"Thanks." She muttered softly.

"I'm sorry." Shikamaru said, exactly for what, he didn't know but Ino got it because she nodded slowly. It's been four years ever since The Fourth Shinobi War, just as long as their father's death.

"So … care to tell me what's wrong?" He asked again.

Ino raised her eyebrows as she seriously considered telling him her problems. There were only a few times Shikamaru became the sweet, considerate man in front of her right now and after all his big talk about protection and stuff, she couldn't help but to feel touched. Ino shrugged her head as she finished her chocolate.

"Well ..." She started. Shikamaru looked at her, his face was still laced with concern. "My life is perfect right now."

She then proceeded to give him one of her best smile.

Nah. She didn't think she's going to give him the satisfaction.

XXX

When Gaara proposed to her a year ago, everybody on both villages were utterly gobsmacked. There was not even one single gossip about the both of them being together even from the biggest gossiper in both villages (the second biggest gossiper in Konoha, since Ino was the biggest one there). There wasn't even that sense of revelation that came when something happened that explained things that people had seen in the past and maybe chose to ignore it because the detail was considered irrelevant. People were simply stunned. Everybody thought that somehow Gaara will settle with his genin subordinate who had had crush on him ever since forever, Matsuri. Ino, on the other hand, was seen a lot with the voted most charming Konohagakure ninja, Shiranui Genma. People even actually claimed that they were already officially in a relationship.

Despite Ino's scheming nature, the relationship that had gone behind everyone's back between them was actually not out of a deliberate scheme. Gaara was one of Naruto's best friend and even more so now that Naruto had ascended the Hokage throne. At the same time, Ino was a sister Sakura never had and it wasn't rare that she caught herself getting invited to dinners or a simple hanging out whenever Gaara came to visit because Naruto and Sakura didn't want Gaara to feel like a third wheel. What's unexpected was that Gaara started to send Ino letters. At first, it was just harmless letters, but then as the time grew and they knew each other better, he started to send her flowers and gifts. Ino was never one to keep her love life private, but this time, she just didn't feel the necessity to tell anyone, even Sakura.

So, when Gaara one day popped out uninvited at her flower shop and proposed to her and promised to her that he'd love her for as long as his soul wandered the earth, Ino was surprised, but not _that _surprised. All the other people who was in the flower shop was a totally different case, though. Moegi, who worked part time there, dropped a vase she was holding and Sakura, who was just coming by to chat, didn't utter a single word the whole time, even after Ino's agreement toward the proposal. Ino knew the proposal was the one thing that made her childhood dream came true. The dream of being saved by a handsome prince from faraway country and becoming a princess of a country. It was the closest thing to her dreams that ever happened and Gaara was not simply a handsome prince from faraway country. He was the leader of Suna with great strength and dazzling good looks. He was humble and kind, patient and loving. He was everything everyone ever want in a man.

And he promised to love her forever.

That was good enough for Ino. She loved forever, it reminded her of how her late father promised him to love her forever in his dying words. Of course she had to say yes.

The next thing they did was proceeding to Naruto's office and once more announcing the recently made engagement. Once again everybody was surprised by the development but nobody really said a word. Everybody was too stunned.

That was, of course, until the next day after the daze was over and the news had spread all over the village. Sakura was the first to confront her in which Ino just casually told her that the whole thing had been going on for almost a year.

"You just love the idea of him." Sakura had said pointedly at the time. "He was the Kazekage and all, and please, it's not a secret that you always have the need to measure up to me."

Ino had felt incredibly offended by that, and only now that she wondered if there were an ounce of truth in her statement.

"Everything has to be _always_ about you, doesn't it?" Ino had replied irreverently, her expression was hurt and Sakura knew that she had accidentally crossed a line.

"I didn't mean that. But, Ino, look at you. You're always giddy and excited whenever you have someone that you love. You're not like that now."

"And look how that all ended up." She had replied bitterly.

A lot of people doubted them but Ino marched on with her wedding, even though to be perfectly honest, it wasn't because her unshakable love for Gaara. She was just trying to prove a point. Shikamaru pointed this out easily, but Ino had denied it, she told him that he didn't know anything. She also told him that he didn't understand. Shikamaru _never _understands.

Ino always wanted to believe that her budding love for Gaara will blossom into a pretty flower as their marriage went by. To her delight, Gaara was apparently not a hard man to love. He loved her gently, respected her, and seek to her needs. He built her a flower shop to dabble with so that she wouldn't get bored, assigned her a bodyguard, and did everything a gentleman would do. On the other hand, Gaara was a Kazekage and he had a lot of business to attend. Ino soon found out that the routine was either him burying himself in his office with an abysmal amount of paperwork or him going away for diplomatic mission. She _could_ actually ask him to take her with him to those various country, but Ino was nothing but striving for good impressions. It was the Sunagakure's civilian she was trying to impress as she was new to Suna and she wanted to be the model first lady. And so, she always stayed in the village, attended boring meeting in Gaara's stead, cleaned their house, buried herself in her flower shop, raised a charity event and made friends with practically everybody. She was always there for Suna people. It worked. Ino had successfully became the lady every girl aspired to be and every boy wanted to marry in Suna. She was often being compared to Sakura, the first lady of Konohagakure, and she couldn't restrain a smile whenever somebody whispered that they were lucky to have her as their first lady.

It's not like she was being someone she's not or something, but after a few months, it started to get boring. So what if everybody loved her and wanted to be like her? Everybody carried on still with their busy lives while she had virtually nothing to do. When there's no meeting she had to attend in Gaara's stead and her subordinate in flower shop can handle the shop just fine, she only had to clean the house and then nothing. It was then when she felt a wave of homesickness, because back in Konoha she always had something to do for some reason she didn't know. Things _just _popped out of nowhere that forced her to run errands. She felt so alone and the situation was worsened by the fact that Gaara was not there.

Even if Gaara were there, she didn't want to talk about it either because she didn't want him to worry. Ino felt an urge to always ensure her husband's happiness because he had enough to worry in his plates. She didn't want to burden him with her trivial problem and besides, throwing a tantrum over a thing as fickle as boredom was not the act of a model first lady.

So there she was, trapped in an unlocked golden cage she couldn't bring herself to fly away from.

XXX

"I'm home." Gaara's voice echoed throughout the house and Ino was just about to take off her apron to greet him but he magically had made his way to the kitchen. Ino gave him a sheepish smile as she tied back the apron. She felt a little bit guilty for being unable to look her best when he came home and he had to see this sweaty, no make-up hag instead.

"Welcome home." She said as she wiped a drop of sweat from her forehead. "You're early."

"Kankuro seemed to be in a rush. He was saying that he has to be somewhere else tonight." Gaara said as he sat himself on the stool and watched the lining of the dish on the counter in front of him before deciding to pick on a fried button mushroom.

"Do you want tea? Coffee? Chocolate? Milk? Anything?" She offered him.

"Tea sounds good."

"Anyway, I'm so glad that he finally makes a move on that girl in the archive." Ino hummed as she turned off the stove and spooned the cream soup she just made. She blew on it several times before feeding it to her husband.

"Ayaka? How do you know?" Gaara asked while he considered the taste in his mouth.

"I know Kankuro." Ino smiled as she put the cattle on the stove to heat the water. "So, how's the soup?"

"Wonderful." He smiled back at her and her heart fluttered. Gaara's smile was one of the part that Ino loved most about him. It wasn't a wide grin like Kiba's or Naruto's and it was't cynical like Sasuke's or Shikamaru's as well. It was a small, innocent smile unique only to him.

"I didn't know." Gaara said. "Kankuro never tells me."

"Well, maybe he wants to wait until it's official."

"I hope Kankuro married her. It's about time he settles." Gaara nodded, almost like saying it to himself. Ino chuckled.

"Promise me you won't tell him that."

"What?"

"That you want him to settle." Ino poured the water to a cup and reached for a box of tea. She picked Gaara's favorite, chamomile, and dunked it into the water.

"Why not?" Gaara handed Ino the sugar to put on his tea.  
"I know that you care a lot for your brother but something like that is supposed to be his decision. It's no one's place to judge." Ino said. Gaara raised his practically non-existent eyebrows.

"I'm not judging him." He said quietly as he received his tea cup. "I just want him to marry his love."

Ino couldn't help to smile at his remark. It was so amusing and endearing to see Gaara's line of thinking. In his point of view, love is simple and not a twisted maze every romance novel made it be. That line of thinking was probably what made her attracted to him in the first place.

"Yes. It's too bad that he hasn't found it yet." Ino agreed finally.

"He had had a lot of girlfriend over the years. He just doesn't want to settle." Gaara frowned.

"Everybody's different, darling. Maybe Kankuro wants to live his bachelorhood to the fullest." Ino smiled as image of charming, sensible Genma was conjured in her mind.

"Speaking of settling, do you know that Shikamaru's here?"

"Oh, yes. He visited me this afternoon."

"Actually Temari and I were planning to have a dinner together in the restaurant tonight. The four of us. But I guess we'll have to cancel now that you've made this gourmet food."

Ino didn't say anything for a second. A thing about Gaara is, she couldn't really make out what he really wanted. Is there a bottom line? Or it's a thing he said because he sincerely meant it?

"Well." Ino turned around. "Why don't we invite them to dinner here? I'm sure I can cook for two more." She tried the middle ground. Gaara looked delighted at the idea.

"Are you sure you're okay with that?"

Ino might have not shown it, but Gaara knew her well enough to know that for some reason he couldn't tell, Ino didn't like Temari. It's not to the point of hateful feeling and contempt, it was just that she preferred a situation without his sister. Not that she ever pointed it out and Gaara never said anything about it either because he respected her attempt to respect him.

"Of course." She said, her tone was shrill. There it goes, another sign of discomfort from her side.

"Ino, if you're not okay, tell me." He said, his hand was reaching for hers. It was so cold and felt fragile. Ino squeezed his hand back.

"What are you talking about? The more is always the merrier."

"Okay then. I'll tell Iwatari to tell Temari." Gaara smiled as he went outside. Ino sighed as soon as she heard the door closed. She didn't mind having to cook two more portions of dishes, but to be really honest, she just wanted to spend some alone time with Gaara. They haven't properly met each other for three whole weeks, after all. The sound of the door being opened could be heard and in a matter of second, Gaara was already back in the kitchen. He took his previous seat and watched Ino preparing to chop some onions.

"I invite Kankuro too." Gaara said earnestly.

At that idea, Ino chuckled. "He doesn't even want to tell you he's dating someone."

"I thought it would give their relationship a more serious tone if they were invited to family's dinner." Gaara said seriously, his eyes were still glued on the onion as he secretly admired the way his wife was so adept at cooking.

"It's not for you to decide and I don't think it's going to have that much effect. Look at Shikamaru and Temari." Ino said, commenting on the couple that had been together for longer than anyone else and yet hadn't decided to settle down even though everything has been running smoothly for them. Both are the right hand of their respective Kage and people support their relationship.

"That, I can't understand either. They have been on that relationship longer than us, I don't see why they won't take it to the next level." Gaara sighed. "If they felt they weren't right for each other, then they should just break up. Find the right one and be happy." He added.

"I don't think it's that simple." Ino said, putting the onion to the already heated frying pan.

"Well, my dear husband, since when do you take interest on meddling with your sibling's life? It's kinda supposed to be my job." Even though she asked, she knew the answer already. Marrying her kinda proved that he was right about his opinion that love is indeed simple and he had trouble understanding why his siblings can't do the same. It was then that there was a loud sound of their door being slammed open. Both Ino and Gaara looked alarmed for a second before they realized from the chakra that it was just Temari. Ino was sure that she was still wearing the same attire she wore when she got home today and was in no way here for the dinner as she was obviously not happy. Her face was flushed, her lips was trembling, her eyes were teary and her hands was making a fist. There's no way Temari was in a good mood.

"Temari, is there anything wrong?" Ino was the first to ask. Gaara watched it as Ino still somehow managed to quickly turn off the stove and bring the onion with a sieve and put it on the used oil bowl.

"Shikamaru dumps me." Temari laid it out bluntly.

The news took the two by surprise nobody said anything.

"_What_?" Ino finally responded. She let out a nervous chuckle. "Maybe it was just a misunderstanding."

"No." Temari said grimly as she slumped to the seat next to Gaara. "He said it's obvious that we can't work the distance and none of us is willing to give away our career to start anew in each other's village. So there's that." She swallowed.

"Well." Ino looked at Gaara who looked back at her not knowing what to say.

"Meh. I shouldn't ruin the mood and everyone's day." Temari said as she eyed the chocolate pudding and served herself one slice.

"This is very good, Ino." She complimented her and Ino only let out a small smile.

"Uh … Should I go beat him around or something?"Gaara finally asked. It would have been funny had the situation was not this grim. It was obvious that he had offered it because he saw it from TV or magazines. Two things that Ino had successfully made him enjoy during their marriage.

"No. Silly you." Temari brushed it off as she chuckled. Ino watched her warily. "You know, he'll probably come round tomorrow and tell me that he's sorry and stuff."

"Probably." Gaara nodded.

"He certainly will." Ino added. "Shikamaru could be ..."

Then she realized that it might not be the best time to act all-knowingly about Shikamaru.

"Mysterious." She ended meekly. Temari let out a forced smile.

"Yeah. Well then, I just want to tell you I can't accept your invitation for dinner."

"What? Why? You don't have to cancel." Ino said. Gaara gave her a weird look.

"It's better for her to be alone, embracing her grief." He told her. Ino glared at him.

"By all means, Temari. We don't mind if you stay."

"Gaara's right, I think I'd like to be alone." She didn't even let Ino responded because she strode off the kitchen so fast.

"That was surprising." Ino commented.

"It's not." Gaara said. He wasn't the type to look smug, but Ino swore she saw a flash of that expression in his face.

"Fine. You have somehow predicted this right." She turned around and turned the stove on once again. She heard Gaara stood up from his stool and turned her head around. He approached her and hugged her from behind.

"You know what that thing makes me realize?" He asked, smelling Ino's surprisingly sweet scented hair.

"No. What is it?" Ino replied as she held his large hands on her stomach, liking the rare, romantic gesture of her husband.

"That we're so lucky." He said.

"Yes. We are." She said after a small pause.

_So far._

XXX

The tomorrow that Temari was waiting for never came. Shikamaru never came to apologize or took back his words. Or the next week, or the next two weeks after that. Temari was smart enough to know that this time, their breakup was _real_. It was weird how the four of them ( Gaara, Ino, Kankuro, and Temari) hadn't been able to see even the slightest sight of him for the last two weeks. It was almost like he was avoiding them altogether. Gaara and Kankuro cited that Shikamaru's work were evident in Gaara's desk but the man himself was not in sight. Ino had thought that it was completely possible. He was Shikamaru anyway, all he needed to do is finding out their schedule and moved according to it. Temari had gone into a state of denial and marched on with her life with a head held high even though Kankuro told Ino that he often found her throwing her dishes or brutally stabbing her potato or crying in the shower. He thought she needed help, but Ino said that it was normal. Her way to cope was not even unique. And in Ino's case, well, she didn't feel like getting in the middle of this so she didn't do anything much for both sides.

Except now.

Ino sighed as she jumped down from a large water tank and perfectly landed on the roof of the highest place in Suna, the Juvia tower. Gaara told her that it used to be a bustling place filled with a lot kind of business but now the distance it had from the village made the place almost vacated and only the first two levels were used. Her guess was spot on, there he was, laying lazily on his arms, doing his favorite pastime: watching clouds.

Shikamaru turned his head around in wary before he noticed that it was only his former blonde teammate. There was a trace of dismay in his face as she approached him that didn't fail her notice.

"You'll answer you know me too well, right?" He asked. Ino nodded.  
"I know you too well." She agreed, knowing that the question was 'how did you know I was here?'

Shikamaru sighed as he looked back up to the clouds.

"So? You're going to lecture me or something?"

There was a pause on Ino's side as she took a seat next to him. "While that idea sounds amusing, no. I'm here to wish you a happy birthday." She said as she handed him a wooden box. Shikamaru took it.

"Happy birthday." She said. He sat up and opened the box. There was a Konoha forehead protector on it.

"Well?" He looked at her, looking for explanation.

"It belonged to Asuma-sensei." Ino said in a solemn tone. "Thought you might want to wear it."

"Asuma, huh." Shikamaru observed the navy fabrics in his hand. The pain of Asuma's death had been long since it's completely healed. Shikamaru had done all he could; he had avenged him, had done everything he promised him he would do, and he had nodded his head on their achievement when he was temporarily resurrected by the Edo Tensei. Ino, on the other hand, never seemed to get over it.

"Thanks." He finally said, untying his own forehead protector from his arm. Ino took Asuma's protector and helped him tying it on his arm. There was a long, pregnant silence between them before Ino broke it.

"So." She started. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Shikamaru knew what 'it' was, and honestly, he didn't want to. However, Ino knew very well that he didn't want to and that wasn't why she asked the question. It was one of her more elegant way to say 'Spill it!' just like back in their genin days when she was still obsessed with the idea of working in the Torture and Interrogation division.

"There's nothing to say. I broke up with her, there's no sugarcoating it." He said.

"Why?"

"Hasn't she told you?" He asked back.

Yes. She had. A dozen of times. She was practically mulling over it while all Ino could think about was, _what a poor woman to mull over some ridiculous lies like that_.

"You can get her to believe that crap. I won't."

If there were one thing that Shikamaru absolutely hated about Ino, it's the fact that he had no ability to tell a single lie to her. She was like his mom … his mom who works at intelligence. She understood his body language and knew everything about him. Well, except that one _little_ fact. That one little fact that had been the trigger of this all.

"There was no hope in that relationship. What else can I say? I don't want to fool around anymore." He elaborated. It was true. He didn't want to fool around anymore, and while there _might_ be hope, he didn't want to live a lie anymore.

"Oh?" Ino raised her eyebrows, definitely successfully reading the bottom line in his words. "So, what do you plan next? Is there another girl you're ready to settle with?"

Shikamaru didn't say anything for a moment but Ino waited it out patiently. She'll wait to the end of the world until he talked_._

"The fact that I hinted that I have no feeling for ..."

"Shikamaru, you're always doing this when you're ready to deny something that is true." Ino interrupted him. "So there's another girl. So what? It's not like I'll judge."

Shikamaru mentally laughed bitterly. In his case, the word 'Ino' and 'judge' were so close together they could interchange another. Shikamaru knew that this was because Ino cared a lot about him, but he had to admit that it did sometimes put a certain pressure on him.

"Yes there's another girl I have liked for so long." He shrugged his head, meeting her gaze. Ino looked back at him with curiosity.

"How long?"

"Long enough." Shikamaru said, breaking the eye contact.

"Before Temari?" She asked curiously.

"Before Temari." He confirmed. Ino made one loud, dramatic gasp.

"Then why did you ..."

"Because with Temari everything was so easy. My life made sense when I'm with her. Everything fell into the right place."

"And with this girl it doesn't?" Ino asked. "Oh my God, is it Hinata? And you don't make a move on her because she's the heiress of the Hyuuga clan and it'll be very complicated?"

"Don't guess." Shikamaru sighed. "Let's just put it that everything will be easier with Temari and I was right. I go into a relationship with her thinking that I might be able to love this woman."

Shikamaru almost expected a skeptic look on Ino's face but she didn't have it. It was just a stunned look before she swallowed and spoke,

"So? After all those years, you don't find it in you? To love her?"

"There are times when I _think_ I love her. And then I met the girl again and I realize what love truly is. It was nothing like the giddy feeling I feel when I was with Temari."

At this, Ino finally gave him her infamous skeptical look. "Please, we all know how love is like. How could you not differentiate it?"

"Well, maybe because I'm not a huge fan of one." He said sardonically with his eyes rolled at Ino. Ino pouted and hugged her knees.

"So, what changed your mind?" She asked. Shikamaru didn't immediately answered and Ino turned her head to get a good look at him. He was deep in thoughts.

"I don't want to fool around anymore. I want to live true to what I feel."

"That was cruel, you know. Temari was completely devastated."  
"Well, we have to go through that sooner or later." Shikamaru sighed. "I can apologize for all I want but it won't change anything."

"What makes you suddenly think that? That you don't want to fool around anymore."

"Because after all this year I'm still hopelessly in love with the girl." Shikamaru said. Ino chuckled.

"That's wonderful. Are you going to propose to her?" She asked, Shikamaru looked at her and there wasn't the usual glint of excitement whenever she heard the word wedding or engagement of someone, even if it's a mere stranger.

"No."

"Why not? You have to fight tooth and nails for her!" Ino said pushing his elbow encouragingly.

"I can't."

"Oh please, I bet it's not even such a big matter. You know, that way, you can give Temari a closure too! It might hurt a lot more, but at least she could stop mulling over the crap reason you gave her when you break up with her. You know, at least when you're ..."

"Ino, I love you." Shikamaru interrupted.

"I know." Ino laughed. "Silly you. I love you too."

It was then that she managed to process his words properly on her mind. His tone was different from the one he has when she had saved him from big trouble ( "You save me from my mother , Ino-chan! I love you!), and their previous topic …

"You mean … Like, love _love_?" Ino asked carefully. Shikamaru held her gaze and for the first time in their communication, Ino was the one who had the urge to look away from that dark brown eyes.

"Yes. You are _the_ girl." She waited and waited for the punchline. For Shikamaru to finally let out his cynical grin and smug expression and told her 'Ha, I got you.'. They'd laugh and brush it off like nothing happened but none of it happened. Shikamaru still looked at her, as if waiting for her to say something.

Ino's world swirled frantically. She looked away from his eyes which felt like burning into her eyes and nervously stood up. Shikamaru didn't say anything but his gaze followed her.

"It's late already. I have to prepare for dinner." She said in a way too hasty tone that immediately gave away the fact that she was of course, lying. She jumped away from the tower and ran as fast as she could toward her house.

Running as far away as possible from Nara Shikamaru.

The man she once loved.

XXX

She felt like bursting for the first time since she was in Suna. It was already well past midnight and yet the event earlier this afternoon kept bugging her. Her mind was so filled with thoughts and what ifs scenario. Yes, it's right. Ino had been in love with Shikamaru as soon as she made chuunin. The object of Sasuke was so last year and her fling with Kiba didn't last long enough. He was way too impatient and self-absorbed for her. Ino figured that she was practically dating herself that way. Beautiful with so many personality flaws. Kiba and she both shared that same trait. It was then when her heart started to beat faster whenever there's Shikamaru, their banter was something she's always waiting for, and their occasional accidental touch caused butterflies to fly frantically in her stomach. There are only two other person who knows about it, first, it was their sensei, Asuma. He promised to keep it a secret, stifling a chuckle the whole time and while at the time Ino thought that it was for _'Really? You and Shikamaru?'_ now it was probably because _'Ha-ha. What stupid people my students are, they love each other and doesn't have the gut tell each other.'. _The second is Sakura, simply because there are practically no secret they held from each other. Asuma had brought the secret to his grave and Sakura simply didn't like to meddle in other people's business.

Ino looked at her bolster begrudgingly. Now she could totally understand Temari's impulse for wanting to brutally stab a potato. She felt like doing so as well now. This was all Shikamaru's fault. If he loved her so much, then why didn't he man up and tell her he loved her? Why did he get into a relationship with Temari instead? Why did he have to hurt everybody's feeling? Why did he has to tell her _now_? Ino could still vividly remember how her heart fluttered into pieces of disappointment when she heard the news of Temari and Shikamaru getting steady. How hurtful it is to put on a brave front and cheerfully congratulated them, tease them about how far their relationship had been and stuff. She was lucky Temari wasn't her. She would have happily disclose any detail of her relationship to anyone. Temari wouldn't, and Ino was very grateful. She didn't want to hear it. She was disgusted by the thought of it.

_Why can't he just confess?_

The thought was stupidly repeated over and over again like a broken cassette and there was a part of her that pitied herself for mulling over this. Isn't she the one who had been pitying Temari over Shikamaru's stupid reason?

_But this is different._

Her mind had come into defense. Ino sighed, trying to take a whole rational look over the situation. That was what she had been trying to do for hours, but bewilderment and disappointment somehow clouded her judgment. Why is he telling her now that she's married? Why didn't he stop her by telling her that instead of babbling ridiculous nonsense (which actually made sense since it all turned out to be so accurate) when she was about to get married? _Maybe_ she'd cancel the whole thing. _Maybe_.

Ino shivered at her own thought. She didn't like second guessing her decision. She cursed herself, even the mere thought of wanting to cancel this marriage was an act of disloyalty to her husband. Let alone the fact that Shikamaru was in it. She felt like cheating already. Ino thought bitterly that Gaara was always so busy and she was almost always alone and that was the reason the hole of hesitation started to form in the first place. Naruto was rebellious enough to walk away from his paperwork and go home back to Sakura. Gaara had different sense of responsibility and that was why he stayed out longer than anyone, and just for a second Ino thought that it wasn't fair. It wasn't until then that she realized that it wasn't just for a second. She had been thinking that it's not fair after her first week of sleeping with and waking to an empty bed. Ino closed her eyes, feeling awful for acknowledging that feeling. She needed Gaara, she thought to herself. She needed him to reassure her loyalty, needed him to be the rock she can lean on. It seems like her prayer was answered because several seconds later, she could vaguely heard the sound of their front door being opened.

Several moments later, the room's door was opened and she noticed Gaara's silhouette walking in. Her husband. That very thought relieved her in a way and she was very grateful that he was here. Gaara always gives her that sense of security that makes her regain her composure. With Gaara, everything was safe and okay.

"You're not asleep yet." Gaara turned on the light. Ino sat up and gave him a good look. Gaara was in his usual attire and he looked a little bit tired. But he always looked a little bit tired, what with the black lines circling his eyes.

"I'm waiting for you." She smiled, sloppily fixing her messy hair. Gaara approached her and sat down on the bed.

"Happy birthday." He whispered before he kissed her.

"Thank you." She replied, smiling at him sincerely. She was actually too preoccupied in her own thought about Shikamaru that she didn't have time to pity herself for being alone in her birthday (back in Konoha, she always threw a hit, successful midnight birthday party). Or at least, she didn't get there _yet._ Gaara came home first.

"I'm sorry I don't have cakes or flowers or gifts yet … It's been busy in the office." Gaara said. "Promise I'll get you one in the morning."

To be really, really, _really_ honest, she felt like throwing a fit just because she felt confused and awful at the moment.

_What? It's my birthday and you come home late and you don't have anything for me? Really? REALLY? Your job is more important than your wife?_

Except, that was really childish and he did promise her something in the morning and she was actually old enough to forgo her birthday.

"I'm actually old enough to forgo my birthday." She decided to go with that line. Gaara gave her a look.

"Really? Is there a limitation of age for someone to be considered appropriate for celebrating their birthday?" His question was, as always, serious. As much as he has evolved into a social being that can change people's life, Gaara was somehow always worried about unwritten social contract he wasn't very familiar of in the past.

"No. Not really. It's just when one realized that age is nothing but a number." Ino said, feeling really old simply by saying this and knowing fully that she hadn't reached that age yet. She was only 22, for God's sake.

"So … you don't want to celebrate your birthday?" Gaara had treaded his words carefully and Ino's heart leapt. He was definitely preparing a surprise for her.

"Do you want to give me a surprise?" She grinned at him. Gaara seemed like he considered it before he was looking right back at her.

"Well, if I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise, isn't it?"

"I guess." She nodded. "Now, shall you give me an early birthday present?" She grinned seductively as she patted the empty space next to her.

"What? I think I already said that ..." Gaara's word trailed off as he saw Ino rolling her eyes. Something then clicked in his mind.

"Oh. _Oh. _Yeah. Let's do that." He said as he let out a childlike, innocent smile that was always there when they were about to make love. It wasn't one of his simple, calming smile that soothe people's heart or his convincing smile that could somehow encourage people to do his bidding. It was a smile that he only showed to her, probably without him realizing at all.

_Her treasure. _Ino thought as Gaara kissed her again, his hands roaming frantically all over her body.

For the remainder of the night, Shikamaru didn't come to her mind anymore.

XXX

She felt really, _really_ grateful that she hadn't thrown a fit last night. Gaara ended up throwing her a surprise party with everyone there. Everyone that matters, literally and figuratively. Her closest friend and relatives in Konoha were all there. People that literally matters, like the barrage of Mizukage, Raikage, and Tsuchikage were all there with their bodyguards. Ino was vaguely aware that the Kage summit this year was going to be held in Suna this year (Ever since peace reached the land of shinobi, the Kage summit just took places in village who get 'lucky' and was written in the ballot) and that was the reason why they are here. But still, it's her surprise party and it was supposed to be small and personal, and yet Gaara decided to bring all those high-powered people and actually she didn't feel breached at all. Sakura and Hinata would feel breached. She wouldn't. She liked to feel important.

"Happy birthday Ino!" Naruto said cheerfully at her as he made a wide stride and grinned widely at her. Ino gave the new Hokage a good look. It was weird how even after being a Hokage, she couldn't see Naruto as something more than the silly, rule-forsaking riot who was desperate for attention. That quality had been the one that saved the whole world, anyway, so she couldn't really comment on that.

"Thanks." She grinned. "So how are things with you and Sakura?"

The question was just as normal as a small talk would be, but Naruto knew from Ino's teasing grin that she had meant something else. Naruto grinned back.

"Awesome. How are things with you and Gaara?"

"You don't want to know." Ino chuckled mysteriously much to Naruto's amusement and curiosity.

"Tell me _all _about it." He said excitedly.

Ino used to think that the only thread that kept Naruto and her was Sakura. However, as Sakura started to go out with Naruto after the war, Ino often found the occasion that leaves the two of them alone. It was then she realized Naruto was almost like a silly twin brother she always wanted. They were both chatty and loud and to her surprise, possess the same sense of humor. They both thoroughly enjoyed gossips and always love to dabble in other people's business, even if the other people were a perfect stranger they didn't know at all. Those two are the things that Sakura always profusely rejected, because it was impolite and unethical, and Gaara would consider trivial. For a trivial point, they both have blonde hair and blue eyes, even though Naruto's were golden and hers was platinum. Naruto's eyes were ocean blue, while Ino's eyes were turquoise, a shade of blue that bordered on green (it could work the other way around too).

"Nope. You'll think about me the next time you're with Sakura if I told you."

"Ew. Gross." Naruto stuck out his tongue, as if he had just tasted something really bitter. Ino laughed softly.

"So. Speaking about Sakura, where is she? I haven't seen her ever since her birthday wish." Ino looked around.

"She got in a long, deep conversation about new medical approach with C over there." Naruto pointed at a round table at the corner of the room. "That man's so handsome I'm almost jealous."

"You _are _jealous." Ino shoved his elbows.

"Won't you?" Naruto groaned.

"Good God, Naruto. Since when did you get all insecure?"

Naruto pouted childishly and looked around. "Since Shikamaru and Temari broke up. They were _so _meant for each other." He lowered his voice, his face shifted to a gossiping mode. Ino's heart skipped a beat when those two names were mentioned, but still, she put on a front. There's no way that Naruto could know about what actually happened.

"I know! What a scandal right?" She whispered back, acting as if it was something she really can't understand. She really didn't, truthfully.

"I thought they only want to wait to get older before they got married, or, _you know_." Naruto said. His blue eyes glittered with scandal. "Until a baby popped out out of the blue. I bet my title as Hokage they must have slept with each other."

It would have been funny had it been someone else. However, at the moment, the very thought of Shikamaru and Temari having a baby by accident made her felt somehow sick. It wasn't pure, white jealousy that she felt when she learned the news when Shikamaru and Temari got together. She simply felt sick at the thought of it. Ino was pretty sure she had moved on from Shikamaru pretty long ago, but after what happened yesterday, the game totally changed.

Nevertheless, she still managed a laughter. "I don't know which is more hilarious, Shikamaru and Temari having an accident baby or you losing your newly acquired title over such trivial matter."

Naruto snickered.

"I bet the two of you guys are talking about other people's dirt again." Sakura's voice interrupted whatever remark Naruto was about to say. Ino and Naruto grinned at each other as the pink haired woman sighed.

"I wonder why the two of you haven't been best friends since the beginning of time."

"She's too vain for my taste."

"Too dumb to be in my circle."

They answered in unison. Naruto and Ino looked at each other and started to insult each other even more. Sakura rolled her eyes, she was actually feeling a little glad that this friendship happened after she and Naruto had their wedding. Had it come sooner, it was a total possibility that their wedding might not happen at all. Naruto might fawn over her and it might lead into some _unwanted _things. Sakura drank the wine in her glass as she watched Naruto and Ino childishly followed through with their barrage of insult toward each other.

"Well, what happen here?" Gaara asked, his presence immediately calmed Ino down as she gave her husband a saccharine smile as she went closer to him as his hand easily slid across her tiny waist.

"Thanks for throwing me all this, honey." She said sweetly. Sakura tried her best to hold her snort. It always seemed like Ino was completely turning into another person whenever Gaara was around, or according to Moegi, who visits Suna last month, she was a completely another person since she was in Suna. It might be good for her since Ino is not necessarily harboring too many good traits and a change would be nice, but Sakura was worried that the whole thing was turning her into something she's not.

"How can a Hokage ever be dumb?" Naruto muttered grudgingly. Gaara looked at Ino who only waved her hands in dismissal.

"It was just a small joke."

"Yeah, Gaara. It's just that one thing we got going on." Sakura winced. Since when they get a 'one thing'? Naruto grinned at Gaara. "Hey, you know what, why don't we go to Darui and congratulate him for making the Raikage title?"

Gaara raised his eyebrows and looked at Ino. "Is it okay?"

"Sure! Go mingle and win us a huge benefit for the village." Ino tapped his shoulder encouragingly. Sakura let out a soft, imperious chuckle.

"Please, Gaara. Of course she's not okay." Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino glared at her.

"What?" She asked, her voice was soft.

"Why don't you tell him?" Sakura asked, her voice was weary. "I mean, it's not like he will be angry or something."

"I'll stay if you wanted me to." Gaara looked at Ino, his expression was a little bit confused with the sudden rising tension.

_You would hardly do your work if you'd stay every time I want you to stay_. Ino thought skeptically. She shot Sakura a confused mixed with offended look but Sakura glared back at her. Oh dear, Sakura. Ino knew that Sakura never agreed to this marriage _because she thought it was her silly attempt to even her place with her as a Kage's wife and stuff_. That was stupid.

"Do as you please, dear." Ino said, watching Sakura let out another derisive snort. Gaara looked at Naruto, obviously looking for assistance. Unbeknownst to him, the Hokage had somehow betrayed him and waltzed his way to Darui. Ino sensed this and patted his shoulder.

"You know, you better go there. Naruto in his lonesome might be causing another war." She smiled at him. Nonsense. First, Naruto had that complete opposite effect that made people trusted him and forgive his silly, overly honest comment. Second, Darui is the most laidback person Ino ever know, even more than Shikamaru. Even if Naruto spat him right on the face, he'd probably just scratch his head and all is forgotten. Gaara nodded and made his way toward the Raikage group. As soon as he's out of sight, Ino crossed her hands.

"So? What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked Sakura pointedly.

"I should be the one asking that question." Sakura replied, she paced toward Ino, easily invading her personal space. "_What is wrong with you_?"

"Nothing, Sakura. You don't like a nice, sweet me? Then you've got something wrong with you." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Please, you're pretty much still the same Ino when you gossiped about whatever it is with Naruto."

"Oh my God, you're jealous." Ino closed her mouth. "You're actually jealous I get along well with Naruto."

Sakura hated this side of Ino. "No, it's not like that."

"Yes you are. Oh my God, Sakura. He's just like … a brother to me. Well, Naruto said Gaara is like a brother to him, so technically, brother-in-law."

"That's not the point." Sakura hissed. "The point is, you're becoming something you're not."

"What can I do?" Ino whined. "Gaara is _so _awesome."

"If he's that awesome, surely he would receive you as who you are."

"You mean the clingy girlfriend?" Ino raised her eyebrows. Sakura grinned.

"Well, just be a little bit honest. You look much paler ever since you're here, Ino. You don't reek the scent of a happy woman."

"What do you know about a happy woman?" Ino snorted.

"Well, when you were in Konoha, you are one, happy woman." Sakura folded her hands. "Or not, seriously, I don't know. But you know what I mean." She added quickly.

Ino sighed, knowing that there was no use on arguing with Sakura since she didn't mean anything but for her wellness. Besides, finding out that Sakura was jealous of her kinda evened everything. To be really honest, she was actually touched by Sakura's kindness. It was really nice to have a best friend that cares. "Where's Shikamaru, anyway? Isn't he supposed to celebrate his birthday with you too?" Sakura looked around, knowing that the tension had decreased and thus decided to start a new topic.

"He broke up with Temari." Ino told her. It was not a great surprise for Sakura to be late in the loop of gossip. The pink haired woman successfully filled Ino's expectation to react flatly.

"Oh." She said. "Well, that's too bad."

She then gave Ino an enlightened look in which Ino translated as the look when she just realized that Ino had told her that she _might _have a wee bit of feeling for Shikamaru back in the past.

"Well, Ino. How does that make you feel then?" She asked seriously. Ino frowned and crossed her hands as she feigned innocence.

"How does _what _make me feel?" Ino asked back. Sakura sighed.

"You told me you liked Shikamaru."

Ino let out a deliberately derisive chuckle as she waved her hand dismissingly. "Please, it was a long time ago. I've moved on and fell in love and moved on again."

Sakura gave her a judgmental look. "Really?"

"Really." Ino made sure there was a decisive tone in her voice. "Although, well, I do have to say that … Shikamaru broke up with her for me." She whispered to Sakura.

"_WHAT?"_ Sakura shrieked in her hushed tone. Ino shot her a reprimanding look even though she was pretty sure nobody was able to overhear them anyway.

"Why? You're married!"

"You don't have to remind me of that." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Wait. Ino, really, how does all this make you feel?" Sakura asked her best friend with a worried look.

"It kinda doesn't matter, right? I'm married." Ino held out the back of her palm, showing Sakura a pretty ring on her sweet finger to further prove her point.

"Shikamaru's really weird with timing sometimes." Sakura nodded. "Oh. Speak of the devil, Temari is approaching us." Sakura said as she let out a polite smile as she waved at the Suna princess.

"Well, uh … She doesn't look exactly happy." Sakura added quickly. Ino turned around and Sakura was right, Temari's face was as dark as the night. Ino didn't have the time to make another comment when Temari finally went into a conversational space.

"Happy birthday, Ino." Temari managed a smile despite her obviously dark mood.

"Thanks. You look very beautiful in that gown. Purple suits you very well, I guess." Ino gave her a quick hug. Sakura gave Ino a skeptical look as it's not a secret that a person like Temari was not big on hugging. Ino ignored it.

"Hi, Temari." Sakura greeted her.

"Hello." Temari gave her a brief smile before she turned impatiently to Ino.

"So, Ino. Why don't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Ino asked with a confused look.

"That Shikamaru loves you all along." Temari answered, her eyes shone with anger in which Ino immediately gulped.

_Shit_. It appeared that Shikamaru decided to share Temari's anger with her too.

"I ..."

"Guys, you know Samui? Darui's wife? I just realize that she's totally hot." A cheerful voice interrupted them. Ino looked at Naruto and Gaara who apparently was done congratulating Darui. She couldn't decide whether it was good or bad timing.

Sakura gave Naruto a scandalized look. "Stop peering at other man's wives."

"I'm just complimenting her." Naruto pouted and then he took notice of Temari. His eyes lit up.

"Temari! How do you like the foot massager I sent along with Shikamaru?"

"Thanks, Naruto." Temari smiled. "I haven't used it yet."

"Really? It was already two weeks ..." It was then that a realization hit his head which was apparent in his sudden uncomfortable movement. "Ago." He finished meekly.

"Yeah, you know. Shikamaru dumped me pretty much after he gave me the massager." Temari said. Ino would have said something that soothe her, like 'in which you've done very well to get over it.' or 'I almost can't believe you broke up. You don't look like heartbroken at all.' but Temari knew about that one little fact and that pretty much gave away her right to talk about their break up.

"I'm so sorry." Naruto said. "Shikamaru can be weird sometimes."

"She's doing okay." Gaara said. "The breakup doesn't affect her."

"It affects me." Temari shot Ino a look. "Greatly."

Ino looked at Sakura, pleading for help, but the pink haired woman seemed not to know what to say either.

"You know, people..." Temari started. Ino looked at Sakura panically.

"Gaara, your party is really nice tonight." Sakura said hastily.

_Not a nice save, Sakura. Not at all._

"I agree." Naruto chimed in easily. Ino looked at Naruto hopefully. Yes, Naruto is a bad liar, but if he didn't know the truth, this conversation might flow along without ever giving Temari a chance to say anything.

"Shikamaru dumped me because he loves Ino all along." Temari finished her interrupted sentence, completely unaffected. The silence that followed was deafening. While Gaara only slightly raised his eyebrows, next to him, Naruto looked completely flabbergasted. He then gave Ino a shocked look.

"_Really?_" Naruto finally asked. He almost sounded excited.

"This, of course, Ino knows, too." Temari said. "All along."

"Not all along. I just know yesterday, too, Temari." Ino said. Maybe it was good that they finally touch the topic and not dance around it. At least it gave her the right to talk again.

"The same." Temari snorted.

"It's not the same." Ino said. "How could it be the same?"

"Well, do you expect me to be all nice to a woman my boyfriend cheated with?"

"I'm not cheating with him! I didn't even know that he likes me that way."

"Loves. Ino. He _loves _you_." _Temari narrowed her eyes on her.

_No need to remind me of that_.

"Whatever." She sighed. "I'm married to your younger brother, Temari. For God sake. Enough with all the jealousy."

Even though Ino had decided that Gaara wouldn't even be in the game had Shikamaru threw that magic word _before _she's married, Temari didn't need to know that. There's no need for her to know that the feeling was mutual in the first place. Nor for Shikamaru. Nor for Gaara.

"I'm not jealous of you." Temari said, her voice was shrill. "I don't know what love potion you put on those men. It's possible, right? Considering that you're a very adept medic nin and knows your way around plants very well." Sakura and Naruto both looked at Temari with shock at her sudden direct insult.

_This is my birthday party. No. Birthday gala. I'm not going to ruin this for me._ Ino thought to herself, summoning all the patience she still had in her. It's not very much, considering that she had used those a lot during all these months. With Gaara never around. With her loud, annoying neighbor. With the unbelievably hot and humid weather. With her incompetent worker in the flower shop. With Temari who kept making sarcastic remark on her. With her insane longing for Konoha. She had approached all of them with her brightest smile, because she wanted to be the best first lady every village could ever have.

"I'm pretty sure I'm above making love potion for men." Ino said slowly. Her eyes darted to Gaara who watched whatever unfolded in front of him, not saying a single word. Why isn't he saying anything?

"I know you have tons of boyfriend before finally settling with Gaara, Ino. I guess Shikamaru doesn't tell you how he feels because he's afraid that he might catch some diseases."

_Whoa. That's way over the line._

Her thought was immediately voiced by Naruto. "Whoa. That's way over the line, Temari." He said seriously, somehow his charisma as the Hokage rose back.

"This is not your fight, Naruto. Butt out." Temari glared at him.

"Well, you did say mean things, Temari. It's not Ino's fault Shikamaru likes him." Sakura said, obviously unable to accept that Temari just dissed her husband.

"You're a medic nin too. Are you helping her?" Temari pointed at her. Sakura's eyes widened in shock and she was about to yell something but Ino managed to best her.

"Temari. You do realize that you're being ..." Ino started patiently.

"Stop giving me that patient tone! That patient look!" Temari pointed at her. "You make me feel like I'm crazy or something. I'm not!"

_Well you kinda are. _Ino could tell from Sakura and Naruto's eyes that they were thinking the same thought.

"You might need some rest, Temari. The summit is going to be very early in the morning. It's going to be very tiring." Gaara finally spoke up. The fan wielder shrugged her head.

"You're right, Gaara." She said. "I can't stand anymore seconds with these … charlatans anymore, anyway."

"Char ..." Sakura was about to yell but Ino held her hand.

"Please have a good rest, Temari. We'll talk more later when you have cooled your head." Temari snorted before she sauntered away. Ino sighed.

"How dare her!" Naruto said as soon as the fan lady was out of sight. He then turned to Ino.

"How come you're not insulted at all?"

"She's heartbroken. There's no need to fuss over it." Ino said calmly despite the fact that she was greatly, _greatly_ offended. Diseases, she said? What is she implying?

"You know, I think I need to rest too. It's been quite intense." Naruto finished his wine in one gulp. "It's okay, right, Sakura?"

"Sure. I'm too agitated to be in this party, anyway."

"Well, see you tomorrow then, Gaara! Happy birthday, Ino!" Naruto patted her shoulder. "I wish you all the best in the world! Oh, and tell me what you think about my gift."

"Thanks." Ino smiled. "Oh, as for your gift, that's one silly thing."

Naruto raised her eyebrows in bemusement. "You've seen my gift?"

"No. But I know it'll be." Ino grinned. Naruto let out a hearty laugh.

To her surprise, Sakura closed in the space between them and gave her a hug while saying "Happy birthday!" to her.

"Wow. You're _so _fake." She whispered in her ears.

XXX

Ino shivered as she tightened her jacket around her. The night was very cold that night. Suna doesn't have winter and summer. There are only two possible weather there, illogically hot and humid or cold with wind that chills right through the bones. As for the night, it's almost always cold. Gaara and Ino had managed to make the party still a blast to everyone else and now that it's almost midnight, the party was over and they were well on their way home.

"Your hands are very, very cold." Gaara observed as he tightened his squeeze on her hand.

"Yeah. It's always cold at night. I should have brought more jacket." Ino said contemplatively.

"I'm sorry I have nothing to offer to warm you." Gaara said, gesturing to his one layer outfit.

"It's okay."

Silence engulfed them as they walked toward their house as they were both busy with their own thought. Ino cleared her throat.

"Gaara?"  
"Yes?"

"You know that I'm a virgin when I married you, true?"

Gaara didn't immediately answer. "Yes."

"Bloods are everywhere, there's no way you can't know." Ino persisted, remembering having to wash the stained sheet despite her pained abdomen and exhaustion.

"I know." This time, he was quick to answer. Ino tightened her hold on his warm hands.

"Then why didn't you say anything earlier to Temari earlier this night?"

"You said so, she's heartbroken. Her words are not meant to be taken to heart."

"Does it ever occur to you that it might offend me?"

"But..."

"I know what I said. That was because I don't want to hurt her any more than she already was." Ino interrupted him.  
"I hope she gets better soon." Gaara said. "It's not healthy moping like that."

"You do realize it doesn't justify her for hurting me, right? Just because one's hurt doesn't mean that everybody has to hurt, right?" Ino came back to the point.

"You should have defended me there, even if I wasn't offended." Ino added when Gaara didn't say a thing which only served to irk her more. He gave her silence. A_ bloody_ silence. She let go of his hand and she could tell that the last part of her patience was crumbling. She could hear herself thought, '_Oh no, my patience ran out' _before looking pointedly at her husband.

She was greatly offended by Temari, of course. And to think that Naruto and Sakura has to defend her and not her own husband was very, very disappointing. It was his sister alright, but Ino would expect Gaara to defend whoever it is she was insulted in the future. It was a matter of ethics. Also, he was her husband. What's a husband if he can't protect her?

"I don't want to get in the middle." Gaara said.

"You're already in the middle, Gaara." Ino retorted, trying her best to keep her composure. "You're her sister and my husband. You can't not be in the middle that way. And you should have defended me."

"But I thought ..."

"I wouldn't say that Sakura and Naruto are strangers because they're like siblings to me, but you're my husband! You're supposed to jump in to defend me _before _they did!"

"Temari is my sister. I think it's better if I don't pick sides here."

Ino looked at her husband with disbelief. "Are you saying that I'm not worth defending here? Do you think that it's okay for her to accuse me of things I didn't do?"

"You're not wrong, Ino. I just don't want to choose sides. That's all."

"Ahh!" Ino let out a frustrated growl. "You promised me that you're going to love me forever. What does that even mean to you back then? Some sweet words to coax me into marrying you?"

Gaara gave her a patient look. Damn. Temari was right. It did make her feel like she was crazy or mentally ill or something.

"Just because I don't choose sides it doesn't mean I love you any less."

"Oh please!" Ino finally yelled. "What is love to you anyway? You are never around! Do you know how it feels to wake up to an empty bed _six times a week_? Do you know how it feels eating all the meals alone? Do you know how lonely I was? Do you know how boring it was here? Do you know how I abhorred the weather here? Do you know how I know no one here? Oh right. You don't know all that, because you're cooped up in your office having affair with your paperwork!"

And she always lied and smiled and told him that she enjoyed her life, but she didn't have to point that out.

"And now you don't want to pick my side. What am I even to you, Gaara? Someone to clean your house and sated your desire?"

She couldn't believe that she let it all out. All the pent up feelings she had had over the last months. To Gaara, to her own husband. To the man she was supposed to appear most perfect all the time.

"Ino ..." Gaara was about to touch her but she brushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me." Droplets of tears were falling from her eyes. Great. Now she was crying too. What a drama queen.

"Leave me alone." She squeaked as she walked quickly away from him. "I don't feel like coming home tonight."

"Where are you going?" Gaara caught up to her easily.

The realization that she was in Suna, not in Konoha, the place she was most familiar with, hit her. Tears streamed copiously from her eyes at the realization.

She was angry at Gaara _and_ she was alone.

"It's none of your business." The thought of Sakura and Naruto floated to her mind but then she ultimately decided that she didn't want to disturb them. Naruto would definitely dramatized everything and she couldn't stand Sakura's I-told-you-so look. Besides, it wouldn't hurt Gaara all that much.

_Him and his sister. _She thought vengefully.

"Don't follow me." She said. "Just … don't."

She then jumped onto a roof of a civilian house and ran amiably roof to roof. When she finally reached her destination, she was relieved that the light was still on. She jumped into the window sill, slid the predictably unlocked window, and let herself in.

"Good evening."

Shikamaru turned his head from the TV and practically stared at her, completely flabbergasted. Ino ignored him as she threw her jacket to the sofa at the corner of the room and walked casually to the bed. She sat on the empty space next to him before then proceeded to grab a pillow from his back and used it for her own lumbar support.

"Oooh. The Kunoichi Files. I love this series."

XXX

_What the hell is she doing here?_ That was definitely the first thing that registered into his mind. Shikamaru's mind rushed at the thousands of possibilities over what might actually happen before she got here. It was obvious that Ino had been crying. So, a fight with Gaara? Well, Ino had been playing trophy wife for several good, long, months, so yes, it might be about time for her to finally burst. Then why here? Oh, is it a fight with Temari? Is she trying to prove a point?

"Ino ..."

"Hm?"

"Isn't it about time for us to address the elephant in the room?" Shikamaru asked. Ino kept munching his potato chips without saying anything. She was obviously distressed, the normal Ino would never even want to be near the presence of the choke-full with trans-fat snack.

"Ino?"

"Shut up. Keita almost killed Shin." Ino said.

"Ami is going to jump and save the day a second before Keita stabbed Shin's heart." Shikamaru said flatly. "It's a rerun. I've watched it before." He added.

Ino let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. You want to talk. Let's talk." For a second, Shikamaru almost regretted his request to talk. Who wants to talk? Ino was definitely going to berate him for telling Temari his feeling and that would be very tiring.

"Okay. Why are you here?" Shikamaru asked. "Aren't you supposed to be … cleaning up your birthday party?"

"In which you didn't attend." Ino narrowed her eyes to him. Shikamaru sighed. Two sentences and she already found a fault.

"I don't want to ruin your birthday party."

"You're so considerate." She cupped his cheek, showing him a mock impressed look. At any other day, it might send his heart to beat uncontrollably. Now, Shikamaru was too preoccupied with Ino's anger that will surely come.

"You know what else might not ruin my birthday party? You not professing your love for me to your bitter, bitter ex-girlfriend."

Okay, there she said it.

"She has a right to know." He replied honestly.

"At least tell me that she knows." Ino said. "You can't just let her attack me unprepared like that."

"I know. I'm sorry." He chose to fold easily, knowing that asking what kind of attack she meant would only serve to irritate her even more. Besides, she's going to tell him pretty soon anyway. Ino sighed and Shikamaru knew that sigh as her forgiving sigh, the sigh that meant that it's all well and forgiven, and he instantly knew that she must have yelled her pent up feelings with somebody else due to her sudden forgiving nature. Gaara. A name came to his mind. That was why she ended up here.

"It was awful. She accused me of things."

"What things?"

Ino didn't say anything for a second and then she turned to look at him properly. Ino was still in her tight, long, red dress and Shikamaru had to say that she looked really, really beautiful. Red brought her fair skin to glow, and the fit dress showed her curvaceous body. And that cleavage … Shikamaru looked at her straight at her eyes, avoiding the sight of it as humanely as possible.

"You know that I'm still a virgin right before I married Gaara, right?"

"You always tell me your romantic endeavor with your boyfriend … not to my pleasure. So, yes." Ino always chirps all the gory details about her adventure with her boyfriend. Chouji would usually calmly munched his potato chips while listening to her story as always, while Shikamaru had to wrestle with an emotional struggle because first, it was disturbing as Ino kept explaining every single detail. Second, it was making him insanely jealous. She had reasoned that she couldn't tell Sakura because she's a person who held to her morals tightly and Chouji and Shikamaru were men. Men are supposed to like those things. What a twisted point of view.

"I can't help it." She had said. "I kiss and I tell."

"Temari said that you didn't confess to me because you're afraid you got diseases from me."

Shikamaru chuckled but immediately knew that he was making a terrible mistake because Ino hit his head afterward. He let out a painful growl.

"Sorry. Temari can be crass like that when she's in a horrible mood and causing trouble for everyone. Just forgive her." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you apologizing for her?"

"No. I just say that you don't have to take it to heart."

"I used to like you, you know. A lot." Ino suddenly said. Shikamaru's heart thumped.

"What?"

"I liked you. A lot. You have no idea what kind of a mess I am when you went public with Temari."

"A mess? Really? You sent us a huge bucket of roses. It's very embarrassing."

"Yellow roses." Ino said. "It means jealousy. That was the most forward I can manage. But of course, you never noticed and as much as Temari's passion to observe flowers, she didn't understand the meaning of but very common flowers. I overheard her talking to Tenten that she was grateful that you have such supportive teammate to send her roses."

Ino then let out her trademark snobbish snort.

"To think that she thought that all roses are words for love."

His mind adeptly started to work what ifs scenarios. If he had appreciated Ino's gift and looked at the meaning of it properly things would have been very different. Yet he shrugged it away, thinking that it was just Ino making huge, dramatic gesture for him. She always teased him with Temari after all.

"Why now, Shikamaru?" Ino asked, breaking his train of thoughts. Shikamaru looked at her.

"Because it would be troublesome back then."

He was expecting Ino to ask, "And it's not troublesome _now_?" in her judgmental voice but she didn't ask that. Instead, she went with,

"Troublesome how?"

"I have liked you ever since we're in the kindergarten, Ino." He looked away from her. As expected, explaining was going to be incredibly embarrassing. "I have liked you when you are head over heels for Sasuke. I have liked you through all your boyfriends. I know your type : a cool, handsome guy who's not necessarily nice to everyone and was only nice to you. And, as we get older, your type changes. You like the charming guy who made everybody swooned or laughed. Either way, I don't think I'm either one of those."

"Well, you're a cool guy who amazed everybody."

That gotta be the first praise other than 'Good job, Shika!' in more than ten years. He could tell that she was blushing and it only served to let his heart beat uncontrollably. It was getting hard reminding himself that she was another man's wife. His ex-girlfriend's brother's wife. Despite their practically nonexistence distance, her pretty face, her gorgeous body, there was no way he could touch her the way he wanted to. She belonged to someone else. He hated himself for his cowardice and this time, it really cost him. Ino was just an inch away and he let her go and drove her further.

"Thanks." He said. "I didn't know you think of me that way."

"Of course you didn't." Ino sighed. "We would still have been in Konoha this way."

"Do you regret this? Marrying Gaara and stuff." Shikamaru finally asked, his eyes went straight to meet hers.

Ino didn't answer even after minutes. Shikamaru turned her head to look at her. She was watching the Kunoichi files once again where Ami was currently making out hotly with Keita. Tears were dripping from her eyes and Shikamaru felt the sudden need to comfort her. How, he didn't know.

"Ino." Shikamaru called her once again. "What's wrong?"

"I want the answer to be no so bad." She swallowed. "I love Gaara. I love him. So much."

"Yeah." Shikamaru said. "That's good for you."

"It's just not … the kind of usual love I have. It's not the kind of explosive, passionate love I used to harbor. One that I harbored for you." Those puppy eyes. Shikamaru felt like backing down.

_Oh no. Don't say that. God knows what might happen_.

He knows that it was past tense in Ino's sentence. But, still.

"I think … I think you should leave." He announced. "I don't want to take advantage of you, Ino. You're cruel, you know that?"

Ino closed her eyes. "Yeah. I know. You love me and here I am musing about my old love to you." She smiled sadly. "Maybe that'll make us even for all the sadness you've caused me."

"What a troublesome woman." He muttered. She wiped her tears.

"I know you won't take advantage of me." She continued. "I'm staying."

"You'll regret this in the future. Even if I don't take advantage of you … What will people think of us staying the night together? Don't you want to be the perfect example of first lady? I'll be back in Konoha in a few days, but you … you have to live with Temari's anger."

"They can all go to hell." Ino sighed.

"What about Gaara?"

"Hmph." Ino turned off the TV before she buried her head on the pillow. "That man doesn't even understand love."

"Why don't you help him then?"

Silence.

"Ino … Trust me, you're going to regret this in the future. Come. I'll take you home."

"I don't want to." Ino shouted, even though her voice came out muffled because of the pillow.

"You want to stay with me?"

"Yeah." She answered. "And I'm getting sleepy. Will you turn off the lamp?"

"Do you want me to sleep in the sofa?" Shikamaru asked as he turned the lamp on the nightstand off. Ino's head finally emerged from beneath the pillow.  
"We've slept on the same bed ever since we were three. It's okay."

"That's kinda the point. We were _three_." Shikamaru pointed out. "Now, you're married."

He could only hear her chuckle as response.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru got up from the bed and walked to the sofa across the bed. He laid on the sofa, instantly knowing that it wouldn't be as comfortable as the bed.

"Thanks, Shika." Ino said as he arranged his pillow. Shikamaru looked at Ino who was examining him. Her eyes glint under the moonlight.

"You're troublesome, you know that." He growled. Ino smiled.

"This was why I fell in love with you at the first place."

"Shut up, Ino. There are only so much button you can push." Shikamaru sighed. "Shut up before you regret it." He said as he closed his eyes.

All the talk must have been exhausting, because his consciousness faded away quickly.

When he came to, it was only before dawn but Ino was already awake. She was reading the hotel magazine as she chewed on the grapes the inn he stayed in gave him. It seemed like she had showered and she had changed to her jacket from last night and a loose pants. _His pants._

"You're awake." She commented as she noticed that he had woken up. "Are the lights waking you up?"

"Ino, is that my pants?" He ignored her question.

"Yeah. Figured it's not comfortable sleeping with the dress." She said casually.

"I wear tights under the dress but well, you said so yourself, there are only so much button I can push."

"And you think wearing my pants wouldn't push a button?"

Ino gave it a thought. "You prefer me wearing red tights?"

Images appeared. Shikamaru shook his head. "No."

"See." She gave him a victorious smile before she occupied herself with the magazine again.

"When are you planning to leave? Gaara might be worried sick about you now." Shikamaru said, feeling like he cheated with Ino already.

"When my rage had subsided." She answered. "And he won't be worried sick. He has to prepare for the summit today. I think he's going to search for me after the summit's over." As much as she tried to look detached when she said it, there was plain bitterness in her words.  
"I have to prepare for the summit today as well." Shikamaru said. "You know how Naruto always throws his work at me."

"Then by all means, prepare. Just pretend I'm not here."

"You know I can't." Shikamaru growled. "Ino, why do you have to ..."

There were knocks on the door and they both tensed. Shikamaru looked at Ino who too immediately noticed that it was Gaara's chakra. He was alone.

Shikamaru sighed as he got up, his mind already worked on excuses and explanation he should give to Gaara. He opened the door and the sight of Gaara in a formal suit greeted him. Gaara didn't say anything as he walked past through Shikamaru in silence and approached Ino who was sitting at the bed. They exchanged a look that Shikamaru couldn't decipher. It was Gaara who finally broke the silence.

"Let's go home."

XXX

He was silent all the way home. Not a single word was coming out of his mouth, his feelings were conveyed through his strong grip on her hands it almost hurt. Ino hadn't said anything and obeyed her husband's easily when he asked her to go home. She hadn't predicted it, but Gaara finding her on Shikamaru's bed wearing his pants were quite shameful. Nothing had happened, but guilt washed over her.

_I'm still angry._

She reminded herself each time she felt like explaining to him. Several villagers greeted them nicely as they walked along the growing street and merrily complimented them for having a walk together so early in the morning. Gaara responded with a brief smile while Ino carried on with small talks with several villagers she's especially close to. To be honest, Ino didn't want to get home. She didn't want to be alone with Gaara. She didn't want to explain, didn't want to yell, and didn't want to say painful things.

However, they marched on and when they finally got home, right after she closed the door reluctantly, Gaara pushed her to the wall and gave her a bruising kiss. Ino raised her eyebrows in confusion but didn't push him away either. She felt way too guilty to push him away. When Gaara finally pulled away, his eyes studied her as his thumb caressed her cheek gently.

"I love you." He declared. "I don't even love myself as much as I love you."

_Well, you don't love yourself as much as you love your village either. _Her sinister side of mind commented. Ino shrugged the thought away.

"Really?" She couldn't help but to throw a few sarcastic words around. "That's not really surprising considering you have a lot of people you love more than yourself."

Gaara didn't respond.

"Look. I'm tired and you have a summit to attend to. So, let me make you a coffee and then let's mind our own business." Ino said as she walked away from him to the kitchen.

"I cancel the summit." Gaara said. Ino stopped.

"You _what_? You can't cancel the summit."

"I can and I've done it." Gaara said. "Let's have a coffee together. We have all day to fix this."

Ino looked at him, completely flabbergasted. "No. You have to undo your decision. You should go to the summit. I'm too tired to fix anything."

"It's impossible. I can't meet Shikamaru without wanting to kill him and that needs to be fixed." Gaara said. "I can't spend the whole day looking at a man who loves you and wonder if you love him back."

"You're being ridiculous."

"I'm afraid I will go back to the way I was."

"You're angry because you think Shikamaru was trying to steal your possession from ..."

"Stop talking like that." Gaara interrupted her.

"You're my wife, Ino. The woman I choose to spend the rest of my life with. The woman I'd never abandon ..." He looked away as she raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"Why don't you tell me all this time about how you feel?" Gaara asked. Ino let out a growl. She didn't want to explain. She didn't want to whine. Because when she do, it's going to be long and painful and teary and she didn't want Gaara to see her like that. She was the perfect wife.

"Forget it." She said as she paced to the kitchen. Gaara followed her.

"Listen. I didn't do anything with Shikamaru last night, okay? So I'm safe. You don't have to worry about anything." Ino told him as she made herself a cup of tea and a cup of coffee for Gaara.

"I trust you enough to know that." Gaara said. "Answer my question, Ino."

"I can't." Ino muttered. "I can't tell you how I feel because I don't want to hurt your feeling nor do I want to be an inconvenience to you."

"You're married to me, Ino. You can be an inconvenience to me all you want."

"See what happened last night." Ino sighed. "I should have had my mouth shut and swallowed the fact that you don't want to pick sides."

"I'm sorry about last night." Gaara said. "You're right. I've been putting you on the bottom of my list for a while. But that was only because you look so independent I feel like my presence is meaningless to you."

Ino looked at Gaara as if he had said something terrible. "I need you, Gaara. Constantly. I long for your presence next to me all the time."

"You never tell me that. Instead, it seems like you encourage me to work more. You sent me meals to my office, you woke me up early so I'm not late, you pack my belonging before I went for my mission, it's almost like you're pushing me away."

"That's what every wives should do." Her voice was so soft Gaara was almost unable to hear it. "Supporting their husband's job."

"I saw you with Shikamaru two weeks ago on the roof. I saw how different you are around him. How different your smile was with him. How … full of expression you are with him. It made me feel something I can't quite place earlier."

"You saw? Aren't you supposed to be with the daimyo?"

"The third eye." Gaara told her. "I missed you. Then the night after, Shikamaru dumped Temari. Deep down, I always know the reason. But it's okay, you're one of the prettiest girl out there. Surely you would have many men head over heels for you."

"It was until you chose his place to stay last night. Then it struck me that you may have loved him back. That was when I got so angry. Please don't leave me for him."

Gaara slurped his coffee as he finished his monologue. Ino watched him.

He had loved her dearly all along. He just didn't know how to convey it and she was distancing herself instead.

"I love you, Gaara." Ino squeaked.

Gaara shrugged his head. "That's a relief." He smiled his innocent smile.

"I just feel so lonely most of the time and I feel homesick. You're not by my side most of the time so I don't have anybody to lean on ..."

"Do you miss being a kunoichi?" Gaara asked. "I can arrange you some ..."

"I would never pledge my loyalty to anything other than Konoha." Ino smiled. "But that's okay, I just … want you home more often, okay?"

"I promise I will." Gaara smiled. "As long as you promise me you'd tell me when you're uncomfortable."

"That's a deal then."

XXX

It was three months later when Ino decided that she should visit Konoha to celebrate the New Year. Hinata, Tenten, Moegi and Sakura listened to her story eagerly as they sat around the small tables in Ameguri. Ino's story were always the best.

"See, I told you. It's all about communication." Sakura said with an all-knowing tone.

"Well, Gaara is quite a reserved man, unlike Naruto, Kiba and Lee." Tenten defended Ino. "I'm so glad you sort it out with him, though, Ino."

"How does he like the new you?" Moegi asked curiously.

"He told me that he finally have met the girl he fell in love with back then in Konoha." Ino grinned. "But I think he's just being a sweet talker and stuff."

"Oh stop it. You're happy he said that." Tenten hit her arm playfully. They all chuckled.

"Anyway, so Temari and Shikamaru never get back together." Moegi noted. "Are you still okay with Temari?" Ino nodded.

"Totally. She came the next day apologizing. We talk a lot … and yeah, I can understand her."

"That's a pretty big insult, you know." Tenten commented. "Sakura told me."

"I can understand her. I've been there, you see." Ino drank her tea. "Thinking irrational thought about my ex-boyfriend and making stupid scheme that my ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend was already in the story before their breakup. It was true, most of the time. However, by the time I found out, I already had a new boyfriend anyway, so it never mattered. That was when an idea landed on my mind."

"Wait. Don't tell me that Yamato-sensei and Temari are all your doing?" Sakura asked as her eyes glinted with revolt. Ino grinned.

"Well, he was there on the summit and Kakashi's way too old for her."

The idea of Temari and Kakashi getting together would be hilarious though.

"I haven't seen Shikamaru a lot lately, how's he doing Sakura?" Tenten asked Sakura who worked with Shikamaru.  
"Well, he's just being his usual self. Complaining at everything and yet very effective."

"Shikamaru won't let something as fickle as love challenged him." Ino smiled.

"Shikamaru-kun has been especially close with that girl from archive, Shiho." Hinata informed them suddenly. They all looked at her with surprise.

"Oh yeah. I saw them on a movie together. That girl apparently was beautiful once she rid of her glasses and comb her hair." Tenten commented.

"I don't think Shikamaru-niisan would want to jump to a new relationship so easily, though." Moegi said.

"I'm just happy as long as he's happy." Ino said even though she made a mental note on interrogating him about this Shiho woman.

"Speaking about happy," Sakura cleared her throat. "You told me you have some good news for us to hear. What is it?"

"Oh. That." Ino grinned widely, leaving her friends to wonder.

"You might want to drink your tea first."

"Spill it, Ino." Tenten told her impatiently as she sipped her tea. Ino made sure that they all have swallowed their drink before taking a breath and announced the news.

"I'm pregnant."

XXX

**HAHAHA IT'S DONE. DONE. DONE. DONE.**

**I do think that Ino's conflict with Gaara is resolved way too easily and I kind want Gaara to make a grander gesture than simply cancelling the summit, but well … I got sleepy :'')**

**Anyway! Tell me what you think about it in the review section! I'll love it very much, much, much! Thanks!**


End file.
